Family Issues
by BamiBamBams
Summary: Everyone has family issues and coincidences. But this... this has to be more than just a coincidence! How can one day Gwen, Mike, Cody, Heather, Lightning and Scott all end up being siblings? Will they ever learn to get along, or will it be the end of the family? Rated T for cussing. *Just For Fun*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Bami here! This is my first official Total Drama Fan Fic, so please don't hate me if I get something wrong. I just thought of this idea! I hope you like it!**

**BTW: Mike didn't lose his personalities. Seems to be in every fan fiction, I know, but we all love them.**

* * *

><p>Mike had just gotten home from Total Drama All Stars. It was such an exhausting season, even if it wasn't competing for most of it. He was happy that he won the million though. Owen convinced Chris to actually give him the money after they reached land.<p>

Most of the contestants were home by now. For days, actually. Weeks. Mike was the one who lived furthest from Camp Wawanakwa. Well, out of those who competed in All Stars anyways. He lived in a suburban neighborhood in the capital of Yukon. It was literally evening, and he rode multiple buses to get to the town square. After carrying his suitcase up the steps of his porch, he knocked on the door.

"Mae, can you get that please?!" Mike heard his dad yell at his little sister.

"Yes Daddy!" she replied. He heard footsteps towards the door, and then it opened. A girl, who couldn't have been older than five or six, screamed with happiness. She had the same hair and eye color as Mike, but her skin was lighter. She was wearing a tie-dye jacket, capris, and mix-matching socks. "Daddy! Mike's home! Mike's home! Ooooh, we have surprises for you Mike! Lots!" Mae exclaimed, running back in the house. Mike laughed and brought his suitcase inside. He saw his dad, who he looked similar too, was in the kitchen, fixing dinner.

"Welcome home, Mike! Hope you like Mexican food," Mr. Smith said. "So, how was this season?"

"Horrible," he answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Well then why did you go?" Mae asked, who was already jumping on the couch.

"Because it was in my contract," Mike answered.

"Why did you sign the contract?" she asked.

"Because I had to sign it to get on the show on the first place."

"Why did you wanna be on the show?"

"Well..." Mike opened the smallest pocket in his suitcase, getting out a piece of paper. It wasn't just any piece of paper though. It was a check... for one million dollars. "For this."

Mae grabbed it from Mike's hands. Her little eyes widened. "That's a lot of zeros!" she said, causing Mr. Smith to come out of the kitchen. He walked over to the couch and grabbed Mae. He sat down and put her on his lap, grabbing the check.

"You... you won?" he asked, turning to his son.

"Technically," he said. "You know..."

"Yes, son, I know," Mr. Smith said, knowing he was talking about his disorder. Dismissing the subject, he stated, "Well, maybe we can use the prize money to buy a bigger house."

This confused Mike. "Why would be need a bigger house? It's just me, you, Mae, and Michelle."

Mae giggled. "Mike doesn't know; Mike doesn't know!" she started repeating in a sing-song voice.

"Know what?" Mike asked.

"It's... a complicated story. You see, it has to do with your fellow contestants from Total Drama. Er..." He looked nervous.

"Well, why don't _I_ tell him then?" a familiar voice said from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned their heads to see a certain red-head at the top of the stairs. Before Mike could say anything, Scott fell down the stairs because of his sister, Albertha, who had pushed him. The girl had the same red hair and freckles as Scott, and was wearing a red tank top, jeans, and boots, Her hair was in a pony tail. She then ran down the stairs. She was around ten or eleven. "Al!" he exclaimed. She giggled and ran down the stairs, sitting down next to Mike on the couch.

Scott got up and brushed himself off, ignoring the fact that he was aching. He walked over in front of couch, looking at Mike. He sat in between her and Albertha. "Just to clarify, are you Mal or Mike right now?" Scott asked Mike with a grin on his face.

"Mike," he replied, obviously annoyed.

"Just asking. Well, let's just say your family has way more than four people in it now. How many is it? Sixteen, I believe," Scott said.

"Sixteen?!" Mike exclaimed. "Who all's in it?!"

"I'm getting to that!" Scott said. "Well, first, there's me and Albertha. When I went home my farm got destroyed, and I saw Al in the middle of the rubble. She said it got taken away and broken down, and the family left without her. Well, everyone except my uncle, but he didn't live on the farm. He pointed us out to the nearest adoption center, because I'm only seventeen and not allowed to own a house yet. There we found Heather and Lightning, and their siblings. That's when your dad came to work at the adoption center. He adopted us, even though it technically not allowed, and brought us here. Why he adopted us? I have no clue."

"You're missing a few people," Michelle said, coming downstairs. Her hair was black with purple and blue highlights. She had headphones around her neck, which she plugged into her phone, which was inside her pocket. She was wearing a school jacket, ripped us shorts, with no shoes. She was twelve. "You only have twelve people. You're missing four."

"I forgot to mention that your _did _get engaged," he said.

"To who?" Mike asked.

"Gwen's mom," Scott said nonchalantly. "So that includes Gwen's mom, Gwen, her brother, and apparently that Cody kid who Sierra kept badgering about."

_Was this seriously just going on?_ Mike thought to himself. He just got home and now this is happening! Was he imagining this? Was he tired from all those bus rides?

"So, you're saying I now having thirteen siblings... and five of them were on the some reality show I was on?" Mike asked.

"Yes, and the sooner we get a new house, and sooner I don't have to sleep on the floor of your sister's room," Scott said.

"And when's that gonna be?" Michelle asked.

"Tomorrow, actually. I've already got the payments done and we can start moving out tomorrow. Gwen's family is doing the same. We can search for a bigger house since we rented the moving truck for three days," Mr. Smith said. "Now, who wants Mexican?"


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle and Mike went outside to set up the picnic table. Well... first they had to fix it up. It was larger than the table inside, and it fit all of their family on reunions, so this shouldn't bemuch different. Plus, only twelve of the sixteen were here, so it would be less crowded than it would it Gwen's family were here.

Mike was worrying. He heard that Alejandro was coming, and they weren't on the best terms. He didn't know in the finale if Alejandro knew that Mal was gone. Of all people, why was Heather one of his new siblings?

"Mike, are you okay? You look tense," Michelle said, pulling out a rusty nail and putting it in a cup.

"It's nothing," Mike replied. He put a new piece of wood on one of the benches, and began to start hammering it in place. "It's not a big deal."

"You sure?" she asked, pulling out another nail and putting the other old bench on with the other one. She started putting in a new bench seat as well.

"Yes, Micky, I'm sure," Mike said. He had finished hammering in the four nails, and went over to go help his sister. He hammered in the final nail. Michelle looked at him.

"Mike, I know this is _weird_ and all, and I know you don't particularly like some of these people, but... I think this will get easier," she said.

"I hope you're right," he said.

Mike went to go get the table-cloth, while Michelle picked up the hammers and the cup of nails. She was beginning to worry about him. Maybe she should've watched Total Drama All Stars... she would understand what was going on a lot better.

After Mike put the table-cloth on the table, they went inside. Michelle put her headphones on and went back upstairs. Albertha, Mae, and Heather's little sister Olivia were now helping to get to food outside on the table. Next to the table, Mike saw Heather on his phone, obviously talking to someone.

"Heather, why do you have my phone?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Oh, your phone rang and I answered it. I was just catching Zoey up on everything!" she said.

"Zoey called and you didn't tell me?!" she exclaimed.

"You were busy," she said, shrugging and handing Mike his phone back. This will so get easier. Sighing, he held his phone us to his ear. "Zoey? You still there?"

"Yeah," she said. She lived far away in (ironically) Winnipeg, Manitoba. "Mike, why was Heather in your house?" she asked.

"Long story short... for some reason my dad found her, Lightning, Scott, and their siblings at an adoption center with their siblings and decided to adopt them. I don't know why, but he did. Technically, she's my sister now," he said.

"That's weird," she said.

"I've been thinking the same thing," he said. "We're buying a new house soon. I don't know where, though, or when."

"Please let it be near Winnipeg! I don't like having to take a plane to see you."

Mike laughed. "I'll see what I can to, but I wish it was you coming over. Heather invited Alejandro over for dinner." The doorbell rang. Heather saw her Hispanic boyfriend in the window, and went to go open the door.

"Speaking of the devil," Scott said as Heather opened the door.

The cunning Alejandro Burromuerto stood in the doorway. "What a lovely home you have here, Mr. Smith," he complimented with his Spanish accent.

"Thank you Alejandro, but we're getting a new one soon," Mr. Smith replied, turning off the stove.

"Then I look forward to seeing that one, and I'll help with moving as much as I can," he said.

"Hello?" Zoey said through the phone. "Mike? Are you still there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Alejandro just got here though. Don't know if he knows that I'm me again or not," he said. While Mr. Smith was looking away, he saw Alejandro given him a heavy glare. "Okay... I'm going to take that glare he just shot me as a no."

"Mike! Put your phone down! It's time for dinner!" Mr. Smith said.

Mike sighed. "I gotta go Zoey. I'll talk to my dad about getting a house near Winnipeg."

"Okay, thanks! Good luck with Alejandro, too! Love you!" Zoey said.

"Love you too," Mike said, and then disconnected the call. He put his phone down, going outside where the food now was. Mae jumped on his back suddenly, catching him by surprise. "Horsey!" she exclaimed.

"It's Horsey's feeding time," Mike said. "Therefore I gotta dismounted."

"You're no fun," Mae said, getting off his back.

"No horsing around, we have a crowd to feed!" Mr. Smith said, coming outside with the others. All thirteen people sat down at the picnic people quite comfortably. Everyone grabbed a plate and started grabbing food all willy-nilly. They all enjoyed the amazing Mexican dinner. In the middle of a conversation about what sized house they should get, Alejandro asked if he could speak to Mike inside alone. They were both excuse from the table.

The boys went inside, and Alejandro closed the door behind them. "What do you want, Alejandro?"

"I know what you're planning, Mal," he said. "It's just more plans for your revenge!"

"I'm not Mal," Mike said simply.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked.

"Maybe the fact that my personalities left in the All Stars finale but you were too busy fighting and kissing Heather to care? Did you even know I won?"

"That still doesn't tell me anything," Alejandro said.

"Well then go on thinking I'm Mal and going to kill everyone or something, because I'm _Mike_. Not _Mal_," Mike said. "It's your choice whether you choose to believe me or not."

Mike opened the door back up, going back to the picnic table. Zoey was hours away in Winnipeg, Alejandro was at his house, thinking he was Mal, and now that he had so much more family to deal with, he would no longer have any privacy. Yes, Michelle, this will get so much easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the fillerish-type-chapter! Oh yeah, and don't get too used to me updating everyday, because I'm already behind on one fan fiction, and I'm in writer's block. Plus I have so many ideas! I never get anything done! There's also homework and band practice and... yanno... school. But I will try to update everyday, and if not, every week or so.<br>Thanks for reading!**

**~Bami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update on Mike: He lost his personalities, but they'll come back. You'll find out why soon enough... **

* * *

><p>By noon the next day, everyone was all packed and loading the truck. Michelle and Isabella (Lightning's little sister) put the last of their boxes in the truck, and then Mr. Smith closed it. "Well then, since we have one truck and two cars, we're going to have to split up," he said. "Now, I know Mike has his driver's license, but does anybody else?"<p>

"I have mine," Heather said. "I got in while Total Drama: Revenge of the Island was being filmed. But, _of course_, I get a call from Chris saying for me to show up."

"Great!" he said. "Then I'll take Michelle, Mike can take the guys and Heather can take the girls. Sound like a plan?" They agreed, whether it was reluctantly or not. Mike got into his car, since he already had the keys, and Heather acquired the keys to Mr. Smith's car. Scott got in the passenger's seat of Mike's car, while Lightning and Damien got in the back. Isabella go in the passenger's seat of Mr. Smith's car, and Mae, Albertha, and Maci got in the back seat, and Olivia got into the extra seat in the trunk.

The moving truck started to drive away, so Mike and Heather turned the keys and got out of the driveway of the old Smith house. The house got smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until it could no longer be seen. They exited the neighborhood.

"So where's the house that dad bought? He said the real estate agent was going to be there in two days to collect his money," Damien said.

"It's in Brandon, Manitoba," Mike answered, still not feeling comfortable saying his old personality's name. "That's a 37-hour drive."

"Why is the drive so long?" he asked.

"Because we're going across three provinces," Scott answered, slightly annoyed. "We're in Yukon right now, and to get to Manitoba we have to go across British Columbia, Alberta, and Saskatchewan. Last time I checked, provinces are pretty _huge._"

"I've got a cousin who sha-lives in Saskat-whatcha-ma-call-it!" Lightning commented.

"Saskatchewan," he corrected.

_This is going to be a long drive_, Mike thought.

* * *

><p>Two days and a lot of annoyed family members later, the real estate agent sold the house to the Smiths. It was a simple brick two-story house, and was quite large. There were eight bedrooms (four on the top floor and four on the bottom), six bathrooms, a very large den, a kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and a mutli-purpose room. Luckily, sixteen people divided evenly into eight bedrooms. Mike and Scott, Lightning and Cody, Heather and Gwen, and Isabella and Michelle had the four rooms on the top floor. Meanwhile on the bottom floor, the rooms were taken by Rick (Gwen's brother) and Damien, Olivia and Mae, Maci and Albertha, and Mr. Smith and Mrs. Ware (Gwen's mom).<p>

Both Gwen and Scott complained about who they were sharing a room with. "I've seen the first, third, and fourth seasons of Total Drama," Mrs. Ware said. "I know what I'm doing."

After the furniture was put into place, everyone relaxed for a while. It was roughly 5:30 PM. Scott, Cody, Heather, Olivia, Mae, Maci and Isabella were in there rooms, while Gwen, Mike, Albertha, Michelle, and Lightning were in the living room. Rick and Damien were in the kitchen with their parents.

"Does you hair always stick up like that?" Albertha asked Mike.

"Usually," he answered.

"What do you mean by 'usually'?" she asked.

"It's complicated," he said simply.

"Why is it complicated?" she asked.

Michelle laughed slightly; Gwen was smiling. Albertha was a lot like Mae.

"Well it's not complicated for me, but it would be for you."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to explain it?"

Albertha frowned. "That's not how this game works."

Michelle, Mike, and Gwen laughed. Even Lightning let out a chuckle. Rick and Damien came into the living room, and sat down on the couch. "Did you know there's an awesome coo-coo clock in the kitchen?" Damien said.

"Yeah, instead of a bird, it's a lion!" Rick claimed.

"Rick, we've had that coo-coo clock in our house for centuries," Gwen said. "It's been in Mom's room."

"Really?" he asked. She sighed.

"Speaking of Mom," Damien said, "do you guys know when the wedding is?"

Everyone searched their minds to try to remember if they were told the date at any point in time. Nobody seemed to remember, so Gwen finally said, "No."

Silence fell upon the room. Everyone in there seemed to really get hard in the face by reality. Gwen and Cody, two contestants from a reality TV show, were now siblings. And four other teens—namely Scott, Heather, Mike, and Lightning—from the same reality TV show were also siblings. Since Mike's dad and Gwen's mom were getting married, they were all siblings.

How did their parents even meet anyways? Gwen lived in Northwest Territories, and Mike lived in Yukon. Well, they used to anyways.

Heather come downstairs moments later. "The paparazzi's outside," she said upon reaching everyone else.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have celebrities for siblings. Total Drama is a popular reality TV series. Someone told people about this," she replied sharply.

"Who cares about paparazzi?" Gwen said. "It's Chris we have to worry about."

"Why is Chris somethin' to sha-worry about?" Lightning asked.

"Why isn't Chris something to?" Mike said. "He almost kills teenagers every season."

"When Chris finds out, we're all doomed," Gwen said.

"Not to mention that it's all the press will talk about. We'll never be left alone!" Heather exclaimed.

"Enough about your celebrity problems," Damien said, changing the subject. "This house is so cool! How did we ever afford it?"

"Me, Heather, and Lightning won the million dollars in three of the five seasons?" Mike said. "I didn't spend any of mine, and Dad told me Heather used a bit of her money to help out, and we also used the money we got from selling our old houses."

"It was a rhetorical question."

There was a sudden loud _snap _that caught everyone's attention. The paparazzi had captured a perfect shot of Gwen, Heather, Mike, Lightning, Rick, and Damien having a conversation. It was surely to be on the internet within the next 24 hours, and that's what everyone worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't post, I've been really busy in saxophone lately.<br>I hope you're enjoying the story!  
>~Bami<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

4:00am, Heather's phone was ringing. It rang, and rang, rang, for what seemed like hours on end, but Heather was sound asleep. Gwen, who had woke up at the first ring, finally got out of her bed and went across the room to retrieve Heather's phone. She accepted the call.

"Hello?" Gwen greeted groggily.

"Ah, Gwen! I didn't expect you to answer," a voice that was all too familiar to her said from the other end of the call. Right when she heard it, she was wide awake.

"Chris?! Why are you calling Heather at four in the morning?" she asked.

"It's four in the morning in British Columbia?" Chris asked, confused. "It's 6:00 here in New York. That doesn't–"

Gwen dismissed the fact that he knew where Heather lived. "Chris, we're in Manitoba. Why are you calling?" Gwen was starting to get annoyed.

"I heard about the whole sibling thing," he said. Gwen just knew he was grinning behind that phone of his. "Scott, Mike, Heather, Lightning, and Cody? Man, that's priceless! I still don't even understand how that works, but I do know that it's TV _gold_! A new reality TV show!"

_It's too early for this_, Gwen thought. "Look, Chris, as much as I 'loved' being on Total Drama, I think I'm going to have to pass."

Chris laughed. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen... don't you remember the contract?" he stated in a taunting tone.

"There no way that thing's still lasting! I signed it three years ago!" she exclaimed. Quickly she checked to see if Heather was still asleep, which surprisingly she was. And snoring, too.

"It last for ten years, if you ever read it. I could have you on a new season annually for seven years and they contract would still be lasting," he said. "I look forward to seeing your new house in eight hours." There was a beep. Chris McLean hung up.

Gwen put down Heather's phone, and sighed. This would be "wonderful" news to share with the whole family. She went back to into her bed, falling asleep, dreading what was going to happen in a few hours.

* * *

><p>By 11:45 everyone was awake, the last to wake up being Isabella. Everyone had just assumed that today would be a free day, so they were still in their pajamas. Everyone's hair was sticking up in all angles due to their bed heads. Even Gwen, who knew what was going on that day, didn't get ready.<p>

In the living room, Mr. Smith was watching the news, as he did every morning. His coffee was on the side table, and he was eating a piece of toast. A loud, familiar, feminine voice saying, "In celebrity news..." caught everyone's attention. Blaineley (or Mildred, if one were to use her real name) O'Halloran was on the news. She still had her dyed blonde hair, her red dress, choker, and high heels, and the same attitude. Her high-pitched, most likely fake laugh was heard. "Oh this is good! An image was leaked online yesterday of Total Drama contestants Gwen, Heather, Mike, Cody, and Lightning, along with Heather's brother Damien and Gwen's brother Rick, chatting in a living room of a house. Only weeks after Total Drama All Stars, no less! Much suspicion was caused, and the fans wanted answers.

Luckily for them, it was confirmed this morning by Chris McLean, the sadistic host himself, stated that the five contestants, along with contestant Scott, are now siblings? How? That is still left unknown."

The news channel went to commercial. "And now the whole world knows," Gwen muttered.

"How did that Chris guy even find out?" Maci asked.

"He always seems to have some sort of dirt on us," Cody sighed. "Maybe this is what he found."

The doorbell rang, and Gwen sighed. Albertha slid in her socks over to the door and opened it. As expected, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet stood in the door way.

"Who are you?" Albertha asked.

Mr. Smith looked at the door, shocked to see the two. He got up off the couch and quickly made his way over to the door. "Albertha, could you move please?" he said, slightly nudging the red-headed girl out of the way. "Sorry, the family just woke up... Hi, my name is Michael Smith." He stuck out his hand, and Chris and Chef both shook it. This surprised the former Total Drama contestants.

"You're named after your dad?" Scott asked Mike.

"Yeah," Mike replied nonchalantly.

"Hello Mr. Smith, as you may already know I am Chris McLean. We have a few matters to discuss with your family. Yanno, TV-wise," Chris said.

"Well come in! I'll just get everyone in the living room!" Mr. Smith said. Chris and Chef made themselves comfortable while one-by-one the Smith Family started to come into the living room. Chris thought everyone would be older, but the ages of the kids ranged anywhere from twenty (Cody) and five (Mae).

"As you should all know, the Total Drama contestants in your family are very famous," Chris said. He was trying to act nice for the parents and dumb it down for the little kids, but the contestants weren't buying it. "This is a very big concept in the news. So, so I... I mean_you... _can earn a few extra dollars to keep this wonderful house of yours."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Ware asked.

"Yeah, spit it out McLean," Scott said. Mr. Smith gave him a disapproving look, only to receive Scott putting up his hands in surrender as a response.

"I want to start a new reality TV show circled around your family. Six of the most famous Total Drama, now related, struggle through everyday life. Paparazzi, friend drama, relationship drama, family drama!" Chris eagerly exclaimed.

"And what would it be called? 'Our Drama Family'?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"I honestly think this is a great idea. It would help pay for the house, plus Scott, Lightning, Mike, Gwen, Cody, and Heather all already have reality TV experience," Mrs. Ware said.

"I disagree," Mr. Smith said. "I think the kids should get a break from reality TV. I mean, it's only been four days since Mike got home from Total Drama All Stars. We can earn money some other way."

"How about this," Chris suggested, "you decide, and then in two weeks I'll come back to get your answer. It starts now." Creepily, he and Chris got up, and without another word, the two were gone.

Two weeks. A reality TV show. Money. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm a jerk for not updating. I've just been really busy lately though.<br>****TESTS  
><strong>**TESTS  
><strong>**MATH  
><strong>**UNIT RATES  
><strong>**OH MY GOD THE HORROR.  
><strong>**-ahem-  
><strong>**So yeah**

**~Bami**


	5. Chapter 5

After Chris had left, everyone returned to carrying with their day. Though they couldn't sake one thought off their minds: the reality show. Should they do it? Should they not? It just reminded Gwen of what Chris had said in that phone call. His voice still haunted her... taunting her... "It last for ten years, if you ever read it. I could have you on a new season annually for seven years and the contract would still be lasting."

Despite that nagging voice, the day went by very fast. It mostly consisted of moving the rest of the things into the house and lying around. Mrs. Ware even went shopping. Nothing extremely productive. It actually went by pretty fast.

Night soon settled upon them. All of them went to bed early because the next day they started school. Well, Mae was starting kindergarten, Maci and Olivia were going into second grade, Albertha was going into fifth grade, Michelle was going into seventh, Isabella was going into ninth (freshman year), Mike, Scott, and Lightning had to go to their senior year (despite not having finished their sophomore year), and Gwen, Heather, and Cody had to look for universities to apply to.

_In Mike's subconscious, it was empty. He should know, when he was 'dreaming' he went up there to look. There was still no sign. Come on, that crappy reset button must've sent them somewhere! He just looked around, seeing brain-like floors and walls for what seemed like miles. Mike just kept looking at the rubble of the tower, which he had not bothered to pick up. As annoying as they were, he missed them a lot, and would give anything to bring them back._

_Mike sighed and sat down. "It's time I accept that they're gone," he muttered. "They're not coming back."_

_Just as he was about to leave his own subconscious, he heard muttering. Muttering of familiar voices. They grew louder when Mike stood up. _

_"Don't you fools understand? I'm still able to take control when I want!" he heard a voice that surely belonged to Mal exclaim. Mike walked towards the voices. "I don't _have_ a trigger."_

_"Except I bet Mike's able ta put one on ya now," Manitoba Smith said with an Australian accent._

_ "I doubt 'e even knows we returned," Vito muttered._

_ "Vito! Vhy on Earff vould you doubt Mike?!" Svetlana asked, shocked._

_ "Well it's not like he'd just come up in here in his free time!" Chester retorted. "He's too busy with his troublesome teenage years to do that!"_

_ Mike smiled. They we all here. They were all back. Maybe at a slightly inconvenient time, as he was about to start school again, but still. He still didn't know exactly where they were, though, but he could hear them. He just continued to walked towards to voices, until he walked into something. _

_ An invisible barrier. Of course! Mal probably fixed that up, didn't he? Mike broke through it without much difficulty, but a horrible crashing noise was heard. It was like the barrier seemed to be made of some sort of glass or something. He didn't hear any cries of pain; in fact he didn't hear anything at all. And he didn't need to, because the personalities were standing right in front of him._

_ "I have been looking everywhere for you guys since you left at the end of All Stars!" Mike exclaimed._

_ "Left, ya say? Oh, Mike, we neva left," Manitoba replied, grinning._

_ This caused Mike to furrow his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Chester said–"_

_ "Look, mate, I ain't gonna say Chester doesn't know what he's talkin' 'bout. Ol' Bloke knows lots 'bout this subconscious, but he ain't the oldest personality here," Manitoba explained. "I am. That reset button was part of Mal's plan. Dingo just made it seem like we disappeared, when in reality, we neva left ya. We've been in this invisible barrier the whole time, and every time ya've come lookin', Mal'd sound proof it. Thing is, this time he forgot ta, so ya found us."_

_ "Wait... you're my oldest personality?" Mike asked. _

_ Mal snickered. "Do you not know the order your personalities came along?" Vito, being almost as strong as Mal, kicked him in the shin, but that didn't work. "Manitoba was the first personality, and Chester soon followed. I was next, but you're mind din't comprehend me properly, so I have no trigger. Then Svetlana came along... and then there was that two and a half-year juvie sentence... and then Vito came two years before Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, when I was shut in the back of your subconscious."_

_ At that moment, the proper trigger was placed on Mal, and he didn't even know it. Mike didn't have time to tell him though, because in the real world, he was being shook awake._

"Mike! Get _up_! We have to go to school today!" Scott yelled at him. Mike opened his eyes groggily, seeing that Scott was already fully dressed. Scott grinned, going downstairs as Mike frantically got dressed. He looked outside and on his phone to make sure that Scott wasn't tricking him, and he sure wasn't. It was broad daylight and his phone said 7:30 am.

Everyone else was downstairs as well. For once Scott hadn't lied or tricked him... strange... Sighing in relief, Mike grabbed a piece of toast and started eating it.

"Dad," Mike said after finishing his toast, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Mike," Mr. Smith said, and the two stepped into the living room.

"Dad, I think I'm going to need a new psychiatrist and therapist that's near here," Mike sighed. "For my disorder."

"You seem to be dealing with it well! Why would you need a new one?" his dad replied.

"It's just... now that I'm starting school again and all... and I'm not around people who know about my disorder... I have a feeling it's going to become overwhelming again," he said.

"Well if that's what you want, we'll see what we can do. But I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to get Mae to her classroom safely, and if you're late call me and I'll tell the secondary school, okay? I think the bus is here."

Mike nodded. He grabbed his backpack from the couch in the living room as he and his eight siblings boarding the bus where going as well. He was the first to get on the bus, and he gained a lot of stares, which he wasn't sure if they were "OMG a celebrity!" stares or "Hey, look, it's the new kid" stares. Whispering started at Mike made his way to the back of the bus. Mae wasn't far behind him, along with Maci and Olivia. Albertha and Scott followed, and Isabella and Lightning were the last to get on the bus.

"Mike!" a familiar voice said in the back of the bus. His eyes widened when he saw her. He hadn't seen her since Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

"Dawn?!" he asked, shocked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE WHATSOEVER OF FOREIGN ACCENTS SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MY INACCURATE REPRESENTATION OF THEM. GOOGLE HELPED NOTHING.<strong>_

_**And thanks for the reads and reviews guys! I know, I have a story with over 14k views on here, but this is still a lot for me! Thank you guys so much, seriously. I appreciate it.**_

_**~Bami**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Moonchild was sitting alone in one of the seats in the very back. "Hello Mike! It's been about two years, hasn't it?" Dawn asked. Mike sat down next to her, and Mae followed.

"I didn't know you lived in Brandon," Mike said, still slightly shocked that she was here.

"Oh, that's because Chris doesn't expose where we live, unless it's in another country," Dawn asked. "I assume you're coming to this school to finish you're senior year?"

"Yeah . . . ," he said. The whole aura-reading thing still creeped him out a bit. "Um, Dawn, this is my little sister–"

"Mae Smith, I know," Dawn said, smiling at Mae, who really didn't seem to care about Dawn's special talents. The little girl smiled back, showing gaps where she lost teeth and where they were starting to grow back in. She had a gap between her two front teeth like Mike, too.

"You're pretty," she said, looking up at Dawn. The bus started moving again, only having one more house to stop at. Dawn and Mike talked for a bit, with Mae chiming in at times. When the bus stopped at the last house, two Total Drama contestants got on, wearing matching outfits They both squealed.

"OMG! Look! Can you believe it Sadie? It's Mike from season four!" Katie exclaimed, pointing to Mike, who raised an eyebrow.

"I know! He's even cuter in person!" Sadie replied. Scott laughed slightly.

"Just sit down!" the bus driver yelled at both of them. They sat down next to their friend Rachel, who loved to listen to every bit of their fangirling and such. The bus started moving again.

Katie and Sadie didn't live far from the campus, so within ten minutes they at parked in front of it with all the other buses. Everyone scrambled out of the bus, wanting to get Monday over as soon as possible. Mike and Mae soon got off the bus, and he led her to the primary school.

He walked into the primary school, holding his little sister's hand. They walked into the main office, where the secretary was sitting. She had short, curly black hair and tan skin, and she was wearing a simple white shirt with khakis and tennis shoes. She looked up at Mike and then smiled. "How may I help you, sir?"

"My sister here is a new student. Um, her name is Mae Smith," he replied.

"Oh, Mae Smith! We've been waiting for her all weekend! Her forms are all filled out, correct?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And your name?"

"Mike Smith."

She smiled. "I thought I noticed you from somewhere. You were on that reality TV show... uh... Total Drama." He nodded in response. "Well, you can go take Mae to her class, which is room 230A. Have a good day!"

He left the office into the school to see kids running around the hallway. Still holding Mae's hand, he guided her around them, and turned a few hallways, looking for room 230A. He didn't exactly find it until two minutes before the bell rang. He greeted the teacher, dropped Mae off, and ran out of the primary school and into the secondary school. His first class was trigonometry, room 403, but he had no clue where it was.

One minute. He had one minute until the bell rang. Desperately, he looked around the halls, trying to find his class. Up and down many hallways, he found room 403 and ran a full three minutes after the bell rang.

People started murmuring when he came in. "Why are you late?" the trigonometry teacher asked sternly.

"I'm new... Didn't know where the classroom was... Pretty much searched the entire school," he replied, slightly short of breath.

She brightened up almost instantly. "Oh! Well why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"He doesn't need introducing!" one guy in the front of the class, who wore a school jacket and basketball shorts, said. "He's Mike from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All Stars!"

"He won last season!" a girl in the back exclaimed, and then giggled along with some of her friends.

The outbursts of things they knew about Mike went on until the teacher exclaimed over everybody else, "Alright, that is _enough_." Every one stopped and looked at her. "Mike, since everyone seems to know you, why don't you go sit next to Ashlynn and Jaymee?" she suggested, point towards a table in the back with two girls, who were giggling. He walked over to the table, sitting across them. The teacher had started the lesson again, much to the class's dismay.

Ashlynn and Jaymee were whispering and giggling to each other, occasionally looking at Mike. He tried to brush it off and pay attention, but the giggles seemed to be getting louder in his head. It became harder and harder to focus. The minutes jammed together, and soon enough it was time for second period.

Everyone gather their things and rushed out of the classroom as if their lives depended on it. One of the guys who was sitting in the back walked up to Mike, and he certainly didn't look happy.

"Look, I know you're famous and all, but keep your hands off of my girl, okay?" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mike answered, confused.

"Ashlynn Evans, my girlfriend?" he asked. "The girl with the brown hair and red dress. She was looking at you all period!"

"Why would I want to 'steal' your girlfriend? I already have my own girlfriend," he replied.

"I never know what you reality TV people do. Keep your hands off her, alright?" he said, more demanding it than asking. He left before Mike could answer.

It wasn't even second period and he already had made an enemy. He sighed, walking out of the classroom. What "wonders" would the rest of the day hold?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gahhh! I'm so sorry I didn't update! And all you get is this crappy chapter! I'm sorry! I've been very busy! Math and science has been putting a lot of stress on me, we have been working on Christmas music in band, and I've been working on campaign things for student council (I'm running for vice president, wish me luck. Voting is this upcoming Thursday.)<br>So yeah. I'm sorry. ~Bami_**


	7. Chapter 7

As he thought, school did not go any better for him. It turns out the guy who confronted him about Ashlynn was the captain of the chess team and very protective of her, so as along as Mike steered clear of him, he'd be okay. He had to warn to gym teacher of Svetlana, who actually came out during the class. He had also rarely seen Lightning or Scott all day, but he bumped into Dawn a few times. She kept warning him about some even that was going to happen when he got home... it involved Cody somehow, according to her. Considering all of her strange "powers", a part of him believed her.

At the end of the day, he looked for Mae, Albertha, and Michelle, for they all when to the primary school. Michelle walked out of the primary school with her backpack on, holding Mae's hand. Albertha was following behind her. They all got on the bus, and they all got off at the second stop, the Smith house. They saw a car parking in the driveway as they got off the bus, but they decided not to bother.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Mrs. Ware asked as they entered. She was doing a few final arrangements in the living room.

"Could've been better," Mike answered simply.

"I second that!" Michelle said, putter her backpack down on the couch.

"I made a lot of new friends!" Mae said, grinning.

"Oh, and Mike, we've gotten you a new psychiatrist who lives around here! Her name is Shelby Anderson, and she should be arriving any moment now," Mr. Smith said.

A crashing sound was heard, causing everyone to turn to the noise. Cody had just dropped a plate onto the floor. "Shelby Anderson? Physiologist?" he asked.

"Well, that's kinda why she was hired. Mike needs a physiologist," Michelle replied.

"No! She is... she _was_... my mom! They moved here without even telling me!" he exclaimed.

Silence filled the room, and an awkward feeling in the air. The tense quietness was only broken by the doorbell ringing. Mr. Smith answered it while Mrs. Ware and Cody cleaned up the broken pieces of the plate.

A woman, dressed in business-like attire with light brown hair stood in the doorway. "Hi, I'm Dr. Anderson," she greeted, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Michael Smith," Mr. Smith answered, shaking her hand.

"Hey, where do I put the broken glass?!" Cody yelled from the kitchen. Dr. Anderson raised her eyebrows, remembering the voice.

Gwen sighed and went into the kitchen to go help.

"Broken glass?" Dr. Anderson asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, uhm, my son Cody accidentally dropped a plate earlier. They're cleaning up the kitchen," Mr. Smith answered. Hastily, he said, "Why don't you come in? I'm sure Mike is just in the living room."

Dr. Anderson walked into the Smith house, seeing Mike sitting on the couch in the living room, listening to Mae tell how her day went. She made her way over to the den and asked, "Excuse me, are you Mike?" Mr. Smith sneaked around the scene and made his way into the kitchen to help with the broken plate problem.

Mae stopped talking. Both the siblings looked up at the physiologist. "Yes ma'am," Mike answered. He could tell that she was Cody's biological mother. They both had the same hair color and skin tone, and her eyes were the same as his.

"I'm Dr. Anderson, you're new psychiatrist. You're father told me you suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder, correct?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Mike, what's Mulible Personty Disorder?" Mae asked, mispronouncing the name of his disorder.

"Multiple Personality Disorder," Mike corrected slowly. He looked down at his little sister. "And I'll tell you later. Why don't you go upstairs with Albertha?"

"Okay! Albertha! Albertha!" Mae exclaimed, running upstairs. Dr. Anderson chuckled.

"Is that your little sister?" Dr. Anderson questioned.

"One of them," Mike said, half sighing and half chuckling.

"I did notice your family was quite big," she said. "How many members are there? Who are they?"

"Sixteen, including me, I think. First there's my dad. My biological mom died of drunk driving when I was seven because she had an alcohol problem, andto be honest, I wasn't all that sad. She was abusive towards me. Then there's my step-mom. She's really sweet person, and I can't wait until I can actually call her my mom once she and my dad get married. Then there's Scott and Lightning, who I met on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Gwen and Heather who I met on Total Drama All Stars. Also Cody, who was on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour... it's weird how we all ended up being siblings. Then there's my biological sisters, Michelle and Mae. Lightning has a sister named Isabella, who he calls Snow for some reason. Gwen has a brother named Rick. Heather has two sisters named Olivia and Maci and a brother named Damien. Scott has a sister named Albertha... and I think that's it," Mike explained.

"Do any of your biological siblings have any disorders?" she questioned.

"No," he answered.

"You're finishing your senior year in high school, right?"

"Yes."

"And you have a girlfriend named Zoey who lives Winnipeg?"

"I don't know how you know that, but yes, I do."

"Can you drive a car, Mike? Do you have your license?"

"Yes."

"Here's the address to my office and my phone number. I expect to see you every Friday at 5:00PM until 6:30 at the latest, unless you have a valid reason to not attend. Now, I have to go speak with your father." Dr. Anderson handed Mike a business card, and went into the kitchen to go speak with Mr. Smith. Mike read the business card until he remembered: Cody was in the kitchen!

Mike got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, where he could hear Cody and Dr. Anderson.

"Cody? Is that you?" she asked.

"Y-yes. . . ," he answered.

"Oh, sweetie! Your father and I meant to tell you we moved but we–"

"–forgot? Wouldn't be the first time."

"I really am sorry, Cody..."

"Sorry? Sorry that you left me? Left me for another family to come and find me? Gwen's mom was nice enough to fill out adoption papers and take me as their own! You always forgot everything about me! It was like I didn't even exist to you!" Cody was more than angry at his old mother... He was getting tired of them forgetting everything, even though he really didn't mind it much. But forgetting to tell him where they moved? That's going too far!

Dr. Anderson stiffened at Cody's remark. "Very well then. Good day, Smith family. I will see you all soon," she said, and then walked out of the kitchen, exiting the house afterwards.

"Like we need more family issues," Gwen muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you like that chapter? I hope you do. I had a bit of writer's block... so I didn't update for two weeks... I'm sorry!<br>I do hope you like the new title page though! Tell me what you think of it in the comments, please! Thank you! ~Bami**_


End file.
